His Bodyguard
by Orokimaru
Summary: Taking place during the war between the G-Force, under Kazuya Mishima, and the Mishima Zaibatsu, under Jin Kazama. She stays by his side no matter what, but no one knows exactly why. She's the only one he chooses to trust. One shot ppl! Very odd pairing.


**His Bodyguard**

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I know, you're probably wondering why am I writing another story when, clearly, I haven't finished the ones I'm working on. But I've been playing Tekken 6, awesome game btw, and I couldn't help but come up with these ideas for fan fiction. It's so weird you guys, this one shot I'm about to do is the relationship between Nina Williams and Jin Kazama. If you played the game, you know what I mean. I never "ever" thought about this pairing until I played Tekken 6...I was like…"seriously". Well enough of my talk let's get the story going. Oh, and btw, this is my second one-shot so bear with me lol. J

Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters sits in the middle of the night dark and somewhat abandoned. Everyone had turn in for the night. No guards were on duty at the moment though the war was still going on. No one actually knew what was going through Jin Kazama's head as he did the things he did. The living quarters could be found at the East wing. Not many stayed there besides Jin and his two trusted advisors.

---

"Come on…sleep."

Nina Williams laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep that night for some reason. So much was going on and she knew she had a job to do.

"I would say count sheep Nina, but that would be kind of sad." she spoke to herself as she turned on her left side.

She remembered some of the enemies that had to be eliminated in order to protect Jin. Lars Alexanderson…his uncle was one. The only one who questioned her loyalty to Kazama.

"_Why are you helping him?" he had asked._

"_It's my job to do so." she had replied._

Nina smirked, "Foolish man."

As she thought about her loyalty to Jin Kazama, she stumbled on how exactly did she get to the position she was in.

She shook her head turning on her right side, "Less thinking, more sleeping."

Maybe it was the thought of not being so close and knowing him as she did his father and the others. To think another Iron Fist Tournament was coming up…it's been awhile. How many times did she encounter the Mishima family?

"Too many." she smirked.

Suddenly the face of a woman flashed in her mind. A figure…who stood by the side of Kazuya.

"Jun Kazama…" Nina finally decided to sit up in her bed.

The woman that stole Kazuya Mishima's heart. At that time it was hard to tell if a man like that, Kazuya, even had a heart. She wasn't certain if she knew as much as she thought she did about the Mishima and Kazama family. Just the fact that they were pretty corrupt.

"Like mine isn't."

All of a sudden she thought she saw something pass by her room's window. Nina smoothly and quietly swung her legs to the right side of the bed and got out. She looked at the clock on her bedside dresser, it read 3:45.

She rolled her eyes, "The time these people want to pursue us.'

Nina crept over to her window and rested her back on the wall right next to it. She waited to see if whatever passed by would pass again. After about a minute or so had passed, something blocked the moonlight from entering into the room. She held her breath as she looked at the window in the corner of her eye as it slowly opened. A figure steps through the window ever so carefully into the room. Nina grins to herself for she knows exactly who it is. The figure looks directly at the bed and notices it to be empty.

"Damn, where is she?"

"Right here." Nina said as she threw a punch right to the left side of the intruder's face.

The intruder's reflexes allowed for a quick dodge in which they came with a spinning back kick. Nina's reflexes were far more advanced as she jumped, letting the intruder's leg go right under her. She then flipped and caught herself in a handstand thrusting her left knee forward so that it would hit the back of the intruder's head. The hit caused the uninvited guest to fly across the room. Nina was crouched on the floor afterwards as she looked across the room at her opponent.

She stood up and smirked, "Couldn't this have waited until the tournament?"

"Shut up." the figure slowly stood up.

"You never learn, do you Anna."

Nina's sister, Anna Williams, smirked, "And you never seem to get it."

"Oh I get it."

"I didn't come here to fight, just yet anyway."

Nina crossed her arms, "That's the first. What do you want?"

Anna leaned against the room's wall, "Just have a few questions for you."

"When don't you have questions for me."

"What's Kazama up to?"

"Are you asking me that? Seriously…do you think I'd tell you."

"Answer the question."

"None of your business."

"You probably don't know."

"Exactly, so why ask."

"I don't know…" Anna looked at the room's door.

"Get out if you're finished here."

Anna grinned, "It's funny Nina."

"And that would be what?"

"How we both ended up on the opposing sides of this…war."

"Don't act so surprise. We are two different people."

"Yes, but we are sisters."

Nina smirked, "Since when."

"Heh, Mishima 'is' going to take down his son. Same as I'm going to do to you."

"Big dreams you have 'sister'. I will prevent anything from happening to Jin."

"So attached you have become to this boy."

"Boy? No, a boy couldn't take over the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Nonetheless…you've grown for him."

"It's my job to protect him."

"Is it now?"

"Yes."

"He is a looker isn't he. Maybe I chose the wrong 'man' to follow."

Nina narrowed her eyes, "What are you implying?"

"Then again, Kazuya is more man than any woman could ever handle, except me of course."

"Must your mind always be in the gutter."

"I'm just saying…I wonder what his mother would think. Jun Kazama."

"The woman you will never live up to. Who swept your precious Kazuya off his feet and took his heart."

"That was in the past!"

Nina raised her left eyebrow, "Is it? Why do you always enter the tournament then?"

"To defeat you."

"So you say."

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Why not? We are 'sisters'." she smirked.

"Sarcasm…never liked it on you. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Doesn't look like it's going to get answered either."

"Zuya knew…"

"Wait…Zuya?" Nina chuckled.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Kazuya knew you wouldn't cooperate."

"I'm sure he would."

"So he sends a message for Jin."

"Is that right."

"Tell him, 1-26-1-26-5-11, 18-9-19-5-14."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just the messenger."

"And that's all you'll ever be to that man."

Anna grunted as she made her way back to the room's window. Nina watched her go out with not hesitation.

"See you in the tournament witch."

"Same to you whore."

Nina stood alone in the moonlit room in her silk pajamas.

"1-26-1-26-5-11, 18-9-19-5-14?" she contemplated to herself.

She looked at her bed and realized that there was no way she could go to sleep now, she was wide awake and alert.

"_Damn that Anna."_ she thought to herself.

Nina walked quietly out her room and into the hall. She looked a few doors down at the room Eddy Gordo was supposed to be staying in. A small light, very dim, was coming from the bottom of his door.

"He's up?"

She slowly moved to his door and could hear some voices coming from inside the room.

"Do you really think he can save my grandfather?" a woman spoke.

"Look Christie, do you think I'm doing all this for nothing? It's all going to pay off soon and he will be well again." came Eddy's voice.

"I still don't like it Eddy, and I won't back you up anymore."

"Just give it some time."

"I don't trust Jin Kazama."

"I know, but I have no choice."

Nina smirked, "He doesn't have the heart to be here."

She left his private conversation alone as she walked back down the hall in the opposite direction. The day Jin came to her wasn't surprising, but yet to her it kind of was.

"_Why me?" she had asked._

_He smirked, "Because you're the best at what you do."_

Nina grinned as she thought about those words. She was the best, but she didn't think that "he" knew that. She headed to the main room of the living quarters passing by the bar. Grabbing a bottle of wind and a glass she went into the main room.

" '73?" she read on the bottle.

Nina poured some wine in the crystal glass that she had brought along. It was chilly that night and she spotted the fire place.

"This aggravating cold." she put her glass down and went over to the button that started the fire place up.

As it slowly started to pick up, she looked into the fire and started to warm herself.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so cold if you dressed for the occasion every once and awhile."

Without turning around she grinned and replied, "Does what I wear displease you?"

Some feet away from her sat Jin Kazama in a black recliner, "Just looking out for the well-being of my best man."

Nina slowly turned around and went back to her bottle of wine and glass as Jin looked into the fire.

"I'm surprised you're still up Kazama." she took a sip of her wine.

He looked at her in the corner of his eyes, "Are you really…Ms. Williams?"

She shook her head, "No, not really."

"Though I am curious about you're being up at this hour."

"Couldn't sleep."

"And Gordo? Isn't he up as well."

"So you know."

"I know everything that goes on here."

Nina nodded her head as she finished her glass of wine, "Wise man."

"Am I…Ms. Williams?"

"Where did that come from? You're not one to have a low self-esteem."

"Heh, oh believe me, I don't."

"So the problem would be?"

Jin stood up but continued to gaze into the fire, "You tell me Ms. Williams."

Nina poured herself another glass, "I would, if I knew."

Suddenly Jin was right in front of her, "Where does your loyalty lie with me?"

"Are you having doubts about me?"

He smirked, "Are you here to assassinate me Ms. Williams?"

"Don't forget, you're the one who picked me."

"That I did because you're the best. And because you are the best, wouldn't it be reasonable to keep an eye on you."

They stared each other in the eyes for a few seconds until Nina walked right passed him towards the fire place.

"Believe me, if I wanted to take you out, I would've attempted a long time ago."

He grabbed the bottle of wine and went back to his recliner, "Just remember, it would've been just an 'attempt'."

"You underestimate me Kazama."

"I apologize Ms. Williams."

"I don't do too good with apologies."

"What a shame."

"Yes, so join the club."

"I'm still curious about you though."

"Why is that?"

"What made you accept my offer?"

"Sounded like a good opportunity."

"For?"

"Another gig."

Jin took a sip of his wine, "Is that it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"So, what I'm doing and trying to fulfill…you agree with?"

"I stand by you and your decisions."

"How very loyal you are."

"I'm curious as well."

"You and everyone else."

"Shouldn't I be something labeled higher."

"How high you want to be when you're right next to me?"

"I just feel that in such a position, I should be informed with certain information about you."

Jin put his glass down and turned his attention to her, "What is it?"

"Your mother…"

"Dead."

Nina's eyes widen, "You quickly answered that one."

"There's no need to travel back into the past Ms. Williams."

"Really now? You once told me you hated the blood you carry."

"And?"

"You loved your mother…you carry her blood as well. So why…"

"Look…", he cut her off, "…you know everything about me. You know what I'm doing, what I'm thinking, my plans, where I sleep, places I go…what else do you want from me?"

Nina shrugged her shoulders, "I guess nothing. You just seemed like you had something on your mind and I guess I should be struck for trying to help."

She then stormed passed him trying to make her way back to her room. He sat there and closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples.

"Ms. Williams."

Nina kept on walking. He slowly got up and leaned on the side of his recliner as he watched the back of her.

"Ms. Williams hold on."

She made it back to the hall she came down and the main room couldn't be seen anymore.

"Nina."

She was stopped in her tracks as Jin stood about 8 feet behind her by the bar. She stood there for awhile and then folded her arms over her chest as she slowly turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

Jin ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Well that's nice. Apology 'not' accepted."

He started to walk up to her, "Look, you of all people should know how stressed I am over all that's going on."

"Should I? Remember, I'm just like 'everyone else'."

"That was my mistake…forgive me please."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Jin finally made it to her, "Because you're the best at that…the best at forgiving me…" he brushed the left side of her cheek with the back of his right hand.

"When you throw you're tantrums huh."

"I never questioned your loyalty to me. I was just being an ass with myself alright. You have been true to your word from the very beginning and that is why I trust you."

"Do you?"

"Anything you feel you need to clear up or know about me…"

"Jin…"

"…feel free to ask and I will answer it…"

"Jin…"

"…to the best of my ability truthfully."

"Jin?!"

His eyes widen as he looked at her, "Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

He looked at the woman who's hair hung from that original pony-tail with a serious look upon her face, he smirked.

"I'm not laughing Jin, I'm serious."

Jin then wrapped his left arm around her waist, "So so much."

He pulled Nina close to him as he kissed her gently upon the lips with her kissing him back. After about five seconds their lips departed.

"Good, I don't want to have this conversation with you again."

"Of course you don't."

"I'm serious."

"What did Anna want?"

"Message from your father." Nina walked away from him making her way down the hall.

"Which is?"

She stopped, "1-26-1-26-5-11, 18-9-19-5-14."

Jin closed his eyes, "So it has begun."

Nina looked down, "Already…"

"Don't worry about me Ms. Williams."

She nodded her head as she continued down the hall.

"Nina?"

Nina turned around to find a slyly grinning Jin leaning on the hallway's wall, "What is it?"

"How about we help each other get to sleep tonight."

A/N: Hey! Yes, it was very short…it's a one shot duh! Anyway, I don't know how some of you feel about this pairing. Like I said in the beginning I haven't even thought about this pairing. I would have put Lee Chaolun and Nina Williams together. But the whole Tekken 6 vibe between Jin and Nina put a whole new twist on things for me. I will be doing some other tekken fanfic but not at the moment because I have "other" stories to tend too. But plz feel free to comment on this little one shot story. Until next time…BYE AND THANKS FOR READING! : D (oh and the message sunt by kazuya was "Azazel Risen")


End file.
